¿León o Tejón?
by tanieta1990
Summary: Hace mucho que escribí esta historia, al menos este primer capítulo.Parvati hace tiempo que no está en Hogwarts y vuelve para terminar sus estudios,coincidiendo con el tormentoso hecho de encontrar el amor en dos chicos.Cúal serà el elegido de su corazon?


**¿León o Tejón? Difícil elección.**

**1. Regresó al hogar:**

En una mansión del Valle de Góldric todo el servicio iba de un lado para otro organizando una gran fiesta de bienvenida. En una de las habitaciones se encontraba Padma Patil, una joven morena, de piel blanca, con unos ojos azules hermosos. Alta con una constitución atlética: piernas esbeltas, cadera marcada y una cintura definida. Estaba bien desarrollada por la edad, unos 15 años. Vestía unos pantalones beis un poco acampanados. Unas sandalias negras y una camiseta negra sin mangas y con escote en uve.

Con ella se encontraban dos chicas: una rizada con el pelo castaño, con una cara fina y ojos marrones. Era alta y con prominentes curvas. Su nombre era Hermione Granger. La chica con mejor promedio del colegió. Durante los últimos años se izo amiga de Padma en la biblioteca. Llevaba un vestido de tiras verde con escote de barca, largo hasta las rodillas. Y unas sandalias con poco tacón verdes como el vestido. La otra chica era Lavender Brown, era amiga de las Patil des de pequeña. Era una chica bajita y rellenita, de ficciones dulces y armoniosas. Parecía un ángel. Era una excelente persona: amable, cariñosa, bondadosa... Vestía unos pantalones blancos y una camiseta de manga corta azul. Las tres chicas hablaban de la fiesta y su protagonista.

- Padma. ¿A qué hora llegará tu hermana?- Preguntó Hermione.

- Solo falta media hora.- respondió Padma.

- Ya quiero que llegue, la hecho de menos- comentó Lavender.

- Todas la echamos de menos- suspiró Padma.

Solo quedaban quince minutos cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó. Las tres chicas se miraron confusas pero con alegría y bajaron corriendo las escaleras hasta la entrada. El Vestíbulo era enorme, con las paredes blancas y el suelo de parquet. Al centro había la puerta doble de entrada, que era de madera de roble y a su lado derecho de la puerta había un reloj de pie antiguo, y al lado de este, colgados a la pared, dos cuadros de antepasados de los Patil. Entre los dos cuadros había la puerta que daba al salón.

Al lado izquierda de la puerta había un armario y la puerta que daba al estudio. En el lado de delante de la puerta había las escaleras que llevaban a las plantas superiores.

Clara, una señora mayor que era la dama de llaves, abrió la puerta y se encontró con tres personas. Dos chicas de 15 años y un joven de 23 años.

Una de las chicas era rubia, con unos ojos grandes y azules, con un cuerpo que parecía de modelo. Se le notaba un aire francés por su elegancia y su porte. Vestía una falda, hasta la mitad del muslo, blanca y una camiseta de seda de color marrón y sin mangas. Llevaba unas sandalias marrones de tacón. Y un bolso blanco que hacía conjunto con la falda. Se llamaba Alicia McGregor y era la sobrina de la señora Patil.

La chica de detrás de él tenía el pelo ondulado y era castaña, ese día llevaba el pelo rizado y recogido en media cola, y poseía unos ojos marrones. Era una joven alta, con la piel bronceada, con una cintura definida, con la cadera un poco marcada y piernas torneadas. Vestía una camiseta sin mangas beis y de cuello alto, unos pantalones tres cuartos negros y unas sandalias de tacón también negras. Se encontraba hablando con el chico que se llamaba Avalón. Alto, musculoso con una sonrisa radiante, y de ojos verdes. Avalón vestía un traje marrón y una camisa blanca. El pelo lo llevaba corto y engominado.

- Bienvenidos a la mansión Patil, no los esperábamos hasta dentro de quince minutos.- dijo Clara.

- Gran error, espero que mi habitación este lista. - comentó Alicia.- Padma querida estás fantástica. - dijo yendo hacía las tres chicas.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Alicia?- preguntó Padma.

- Ha venido de ocupa. -contestó la otra chica des de la puerta.- Clara me alegro de verla. Espero que nuestra llegada adelantada no sea inoportuna.- le comentó a la dama de llaves.

- Claro que no señorita Patil. Al contrario nos alegramos de tenerla ya en la casa. Pero no hay ninguna habitación preparada para el señorita.- comentó Clara.

- No se preocupe Clara., yo no voy a quedarme, solo quería asegurarme de que las chicas llegaban bien.- contestó Avalón.- Parvati nos vemos pronto cuídate mucho.

- De acuerdo Avalón. Ten cuidado por el camino.- le respondió Parvati.

Haciendo un movimiento con el brazo desapareció. Parvati entro al vestíbulo junto a Clara. Se acerco a las cuatro chicas, que dos de ellas (Padma y Alicia) se discutían sobre el porqué la segunda tenía que estarse en su casa.

- ¿Buenos días Padma, cómo estás?- saludó cordialmente Parvati- Alicia no empieces a molestar por favor.

- Buenos días., ¿Que se os ofrece a las dos?- preguntó Padma.

- A mí la verdad, descansar, un buen baño de espuma y tomar el sol con un zumo de frutas me sentaría muy bien.- contestó Alicia.

- ¿Dónde se encuentran nuestros padres? Necesito hablar con ellos.- fue la respuesta de Parvati.

- ¿Parvati, en serio eres tú? Te había confundido con nuestra prima Marisa.- comentó sorprendida Padma- Me alegro tanto de verte.- terminó abrazando a su hermana, la cual correspondió el abrazo.

- Yo también me alegro Padma, pero luego hablamos que preciso hablar con mama y papa.- le contestó Parvati.

- Están en la biblioteca señorita Parvati, la están esperando.- le dijo Clara.

- Gracias Clara. Hermione, Lavender buenos días.- las saludó pasando por su lado y subió las escaleras perdiéndose en el pasillo del primer piso.

A bajó las cuatro chicas se fueron al jardín. Alicia se tumbó al lado de la piscina para descansar y tomar el Sol. Mientras Lavender, Hermione y Padma estaban sentadas en un banco contemplando el jardín. Este era enorme, con la hierba cortada. Lo limitaba un bosque denso, con poco sota bosque y con los arboles grandes. El jardín estaba lleno de plantas, ya fuesen muggles o mágicas. En el medio había una fuente con un pequeño estanque a su lado dónde vivían pequeñas criaturas mágicas. Por entre las flores se observaban mariposas y hadas.

Las chicas dejaron de observar el jardín y empezaron hablar del colegió.

De mientras en el estudio Parvati hablaba con sus padres, John y Clarise, de su estada en París y sobre que haría a partir de ahora.

- Ayer hablamos con tu abuelo y decidimos que ya habías aprendido todo lo necesario.- explicó su padre.

- Y aunque tu abuelo no está de acuerdo, decidimos que terminarías tus estudios en Hogwarts junto a tu hermana.- le dijo su madre.- Pero hay una condición.

- ¿Que condición ha puesto el abuelo?- preguntó Parvati.

- Que tú prima Alicia venga a estudiar a Horgwarts contigo para vigilarte y controlarte.- comentó el señor Patil.

- ¿Controlarme? Pero si nunca he hecho nada malo. Es a ella a quién tienen que vigilar y no a mí.- se quejó Parvati.

- Lo sabemos hija, pero ya sabes que para tu abuelo y tus tíos Alicia es una chica dulce y educada.- la consoló su madre.

- Nosotros ya sabemos que no es así- le dijo su padre antes de que volviera a quejarse.- Pero era aceptar o vivir tu unos tres años más en Francia. ¿Que decides tu hija?- terminó su padre.

- Esta bien iremos las dos a Hogwarts- aceptó Parvati.- Con un poco de suerte le toca en Slytherin y no la veo en todo el año.

Sus padres rieron el comentario junto a ella. En ese momento tocaron la puerta.

- Disculpen las molestias señor. Pero se les precisa en el Salón en estos momentos.- informo un joven del servició.

- Gracias Jorge. Ahora mismo bajamos al Salón.- contestó el señor Patil.- ¿Queridas vamos abajó?

Los tres salieron del estudio y bajaron las escaleras hasta llegar al Salón, que se encontraba en la planta baja. Era una habitación espaciosa, con las paredas blancas decoradas por cuadros pintados por la señora Patil y su madre sobre paisajes franceses y el jardín de la mansión. Había unas 10 ventanas y dos puertas de cristal que daban al jardín. En el medio de la pared de la derecha de la puerta de entrada había una puerta de roble que llevaba a la cocina. En la pared de al frente había una enorme ximenea. Ambos lados de esta había unas cristaleras. En medio del salón había una mesa de roble con capacidad para 50 personas. En una esquina se encontraban dos sillones y al otro lado un piano de cola.

En ese momento estaba lleno de gente que callaron y observaron a los recién llegados al abrirse la puerta. Todo el mundo empezó aplaudir a los recién llegados. Parvati entró y fue directa al lado de su hermana, saludando a toda la gente con la que cruzaba. De repente se oyó el sonido de una cuchara golpeando una copa y todo el mundo izo silenció. El padre de las gemelas habló.

- Muchas gracias a todos por venir. Mi esposa y yo estamos muy felices de volver a tener a nuestras hijas juntas. Después de tantos años separados de Parvati, por que estudiaba en Francia es un placer volverla a tener en casa. Bienvenida de nuevo hija.- declaró su padre.

Todos los invitados aplaudieron para luego empezar hablar de cosas triviales entre ellos y comer o beber. En una esquina se encontraban unos jóvenes hablando alegremente. Había dos chicos de 15 años, otros dos chicos de 16 años y un joven de 17. Los cinco chicos eran compañeros de escuela de Padma, Lavender y Hermiones. Las tres chicas se dirigieron a los chicos seguidas por Parvati y Alicia. Cuando llegaron donde se encontraban los chicos, estos dejaron de hablar para prestar atención a las recién llegadas.

El chico mayor se llamaba Cedric Diggory era un alumno ejemplar de Hogwarts, delegado y capitán del equipo de Huffelpuff. Era un joven alto, con el pelo corto castaño-rubio, de ojos verdes y unos labios finos detrás de los cuales se escondía una dentadura blanca y perfecta. Era corpulento por todo el ejercicio que hacía, no sólo quiddich, sino también footing y natación. Uno de los chicos con los que antes conversaba era Harry Potter, compañero de casa de Lavender y Hermione, era un chico alto, delgado, con el pelo moreno desordenado como si hubiera estado volando. Sus ojos eran almendrados y de color verde esmeralda y en la frente había la famosa cicatriz en forma de rayó. En chico de su laso era otro compañero de casa de las dos chicas. Su pelo era pelirrojo, tenía la nariz pigada, era alto y un poco musculoso. Se llamaba Ron Weasley, y era un chico nervioso y tímido.

Los otros dos chicos, tenían 16 años y eran compañeros de casa de Padma. El más alto era Alex Diggory, primo de Cedric, era un chico moreno, con una piel bronceada y unos ojos marrón chocolate. De cuerpo musculoso, parecía un modelo y era todo un donjuán. El otro chico, era un poco más bajo, no era muy corpulento. Tenía una tez blanca, llevaba el pelo largo recogido en una cola. Su pelo era castaño y sus ojos oscuros como la noche. Su nombre era Kevin Beltrami. Que fue el primero en hablar.

- Hola Padma.- saludó Kevin.- estábamos apostando cuánto tiempo más nos hacíais esperar.

- ¿A si? ¿Y os hemos hecho esperar mucho?- preguntó Padma sonriéndole coquetamente.

- Un poco. Además queríamos conocer a estas dos chicas tan guapas que os acompañan.- contestó Alex picando el ojo a Alicia.

- Esta bien, ella es Alicia mi prima.- presento Padma señalando a la chica rubia.- Y ella es mi hermana gemela Parvati.- terminó señalando a la chica de su lado.

- Ellos son: Cedric Diggory, el chico que tiene el libro en las manos, Ronald Weasley es el chico pelirrojo, y el moreno de su lado es Harry Potter.- presentó Lavender.

- Luego esta Kevin Beltrami, el chico que ha hablado primero, y el castaño con dotes de ligón es Alex Diggory.- terminó Hermione.

- Un placer chicos.- dijo Parvati- si me disculpáis tendría que irme hablar con algunos conocidos- y se marchó hacía una pareja de 50 años.

- ¿Tu hermana es un poco rara no? ¿Quién querría estar con la gente mayor en lugar de estar con los de su edad?- comentó Alex.

- ¿Un poco rara? Yo más bien diría mucho. Aunque claro siempre quiere hacerse la mayor y educada.- contestó Alicia.

- Eso no es verdad y no es rara. Simplemente educada. Esta fiesta se ha hecho por su regresó y quedaría muy mal que no hablara con la gente que ha venido y se quedará en una esquina del salón con nosotros.- salto en su defensa Padma.

- ¿educada?- volvió a preguntar Alex.

- Si educada, sabemos que no lo eres y por eso te sorprende, pero de normal la gente lo es y hace sus responsabilidades.- se burló Kevin.

- Bueno chicos ¿y si esperamos que Parvati termine en el jardín?- propuso Lavender.

- Buena idea, hay menos ruido y podremos hacer mas la nuestra.- contestó Hermione.

- Además mi hermana tiene para rato.- comentó Padma mirando dónde estaba Parvati ahora conversando con otra pareja.

Los 8 chicos se fueron hacía el jardín dejando a Parvati hablando con los mayores y a Cedric sentado leyendo un libro. Una vez los ocho estaban en el jardín Harry se dio cuenta de que Cedric no estaba y lo fue a buscar. Lo encontró en la misma esquina dónde antes estaban, leyendo muy concentrado sin hacer caso a lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

- ¿No vienes Cedric?- preguntó Harry.

- ¿Adónde?- preguntó el joven Diggory alzando los ojos de libro. Harry rodó los ojos, no podía creer que estuviera tan interesado en un libro en una fiesta, aunque esta fuera un poco aburrida.

- Al jardín que hace muy buen día y no hay tanto ruido.- le contestó el joven Potter.

- Claro, vamos creo que me irá bien tomar el aire.- contestó levantándose del sillón Cedric.

Los dos chicos se dirigían a la salida, cuándo un hombre muy parecido a Cedric pero mayor, con algunas canas en su pelo castaño-rubio se acerco a ellos. Saludó con la cabeza a Harry y luego se dirigió a Cedric.

- Hijo hay unos amigos míos que quieren conocerte.- le explicó el señor Diggory.

- Esta bien padre.- y dirigiéndose a Harry.- Luego vendré con vosotros Harry.- terminando de decir esto hablo a su padre.- Vamos.

Harry continuo solo asía fuera el jardín, mientras Cedric siguió a su padre hasta el centro del salón dónde se encontraban los señores Patil, junto con Parvati, hablando con un señor de 50 años sobre asuntos del ministerio. Continuaron caminando hasta llegar a ellos, justo cuando el señor mayor se iba. Una vez a su lado...

- Buenos días John, Clarise. Me gustaría presentaros a mí hijo Cedric- dijo el seños Diggory.

- Así que por fin conocemos al famoso Cedric. Tu padre nos habla mucho de tu, está muy orgulloso.- comentó Clarise.

- ¿Y es cierto que quieres seguir los pasos de tu padre?- preguntó John Patil.

- Por supuesto. Este muy interesado en el Departamento de Control de Criaturas Mágicas.- respondió el seños Diggory.

- Me encanta el amor y el interés que tienes por tu hijo. Pero me gustaría que respondiera él.- dijo el señor Patil- ¿Dime Cedric de verdad quieres seguir los pasos de tu padre?

- No señor Patil. Lo que en realidad me gustaría estudiar a mí es para ser auror.- respondió seriamente Cedric.

Al señor Diggory le desapareció el color de la cara y miro seriamente a su hijo, el cual comprendió que sus ideas y anhelos no eran bien vistos por su padre. En medio del grupo cayó un silenció sepulcral que fue roto después de unos instantes por Parvati.

- Es un buen trabajo. Sobretodo cuándo hay en estos momentos tanta gente en peligro que necesita que la protejan. ¿O no pa'?- comentó Parvati sonriendo a Cedric. Este le devolvió la sonrisa.

- Tienes razón hija es un buen trabajo del que cualquier padre estaría orgulloso que su hijo hiciera. Además da honor y respeto a la familia.- contestó John.- Si hubiera tenido un hijo quisiera que fuera auror.- terminó.

- ¿Y por qué no pueden estudiar para ser auror una de tus hijas?- preguntó molesta la señora Patil.

- Amor ya lo hemos hablado es demasiado peligroso. No quiero que sus vidas estén en constante peligro. Son más vulnerables que los chicos.- le respondió su marido.

- Sabes perfectamente padre que mi meta desde que estudie en Francia es ser auror y lo hare con o sin tu permiso. Además tengo el consentimiento del abuelo y eso es suficiente...- respondió Parvati girandose y alejandose de los adultos.

- Si me disculpan iré con mis compañeros de colegió. - se despidió Cedric para después tomar el mismo camino que Parvati.

Los tres adultos se miraron unos segundos y luego empezaron hablar sobre el trabajo en el ministerio, las novedades del mundo mágico, de quiddich, etc. Mientras en el jardín los chicos estaban debajo de un roble hablando sobre los pocos días que les quedaban para volver al colegió y de las novedades que habrían cuándo se les unieron Parvati y Cedric.

- Hola chicos.- saludó Parvati.

- Hola.- contestaron todos.

- ¿Cómo te ha ido por ahí dentro?- preguntó Lavender.

- Bien, hablan de algunos temas interesantes aunque otros no tanto, pero no me aburrido mucho jeje.- le contestó Parvati.

-¿Cedric qué te pasa? Parece que hayas visto un fantasma.- comentó Kevin.

- Nada que mi padre continua con lo mismo de siempre. No me dejará estudiar para ser auror. Quiere que siga sus pasos y trabaje en el Departamento de criaturas mágicas.- contestó apenado el chico.

- Vaya lo siento. Pero ya verás cómo tarde o temprano tendrá que aceptar que quieres ser auror. Por cierto, ¿Vosotros ya sabéis lo que queréis estudiar?- preguntó Harry.

- Si yo quiero ser sanadora.- respondió feliz Lavender.

- Yo igual, es un trabajo muy gratificante.- dijo Padma.

- A mí me gustaría ser profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras o en todo caso de Pociones o transfiguración. Bueno el caso es que quiero ser profesora.- comentó Hermione.

- Yo estado pensando en estudiar para auror.- dijo Ron.- aunque también encuentro interesante el Departamento de Controles del juego.- terminó.

- ¿Y tu Kevin?- preguntó Padma con interés.

- No lo sé aún. Pero siempre me ha gustado la profesión ministro de regulación mágica, aunque no estaría mal poder dedicarse profesionalmente al Quiddich.- respondió Kevin.

- Yo como mis padres tienen una gran empresa seguiré con el negocio familiar. Es decir seguiré los pasos de mi padre. Cosa que tú Cedric también deberías hacer o te quedarás sin heredar.- se burló Alex.

- No creo que siga los pasos de mi padre. Además la fortuna es del abuelo y él no quiere que trabaje en lo mismo que mi padre.- le respondió a su primo.- ¿por cierto Parvati enserio quieres ser aurora?

- Si como he dicho a mi padre lo decidí mientras estudiaba en Francia, allí aprendí mucha magia y algunos secretos muy poderosos de mi familia.- contestó ella.

- Pero ya sabes que papa no te va a dejar.- le respondió Padma.

- Lo sé.- dijo tristemente Parvati.- Pero el abuelo si y eso es lo más importante.- terminó sonriente.

- ¿Y tu Alicia bonita que quieres ser?- preguntó coqueto Alex.

- Pues modelo como no- le respondió esta coquetamente.

Los chicos continuaron hablando pero esta vez de quiddich y de las casas del colegió. Alrededor de las ocho todo el mundo abandono la casa Patil agradeciendo la invitación.

Las cuatro chicas subieron a la habitación de Parvati para contarle a esta todo lo que había sucedido en Hogwarts durante su ausencia.

-El colegió sigue igual. La profesora McGonaggall es muy exigente en sus clases. Tenemos poco tiempo para nosotros con todos los deberes y los exámenes. Pero eso sí, el profesor Dumbledore, cada año nos sorprende mas con lo extravagantes que son sus fiestas.-explicó Lavender.

- además la casa de Gryffindor a ganado los últimos años la copa interesidencial y el campeonato de quiddich. Pero es lógico tenemos al mejor equipo y al mejor capitán de Hogwarts.- comentó Hermione ilusionada.

- Si bueno, pero Ravenclaw no se queda atrás. El año pasado estuvimos apuntó de ganaros. Además somos la casa con mejores notas del colegio nuestro promedio es entre 7 y 8 por alumno. Cosa que no se puede decir de las demás que están en un promedio de 5-6 Slytherin y 6-8 Gryffindor y Huffelpuff. - defendió Padma

-Chica por favor, ¿eso realmente importa? Quiero decir que el promedio de la casa es lo de menos ya que no sirve para elegir estudios. Y ganar o no la copa tampoco es nada para nuestro futuro. Eso solo os ha servido para separa las casas.- comentó Parvati.- Creo que el programa que se tendría que llevar a cabo es el de unir las relaciones entre los miembros de las residencies en lugar de enfrontarlos.

-¿Y cómo se consigue eso?- preguntó con curiosidad Hermione

- Pues muy fácil. En Francia, hacíamos equipos con miembros de distintas residencias y de distintas edades. Teníamos que llevar acabó un seguido de pruebas y tareas conjuntamente sin discusión para ganar. El ganador organizaba una fiesta o actividad para el resto del colegió.

-¿Pero quién quiera más trabajo del que ya tenemos?- preguntó Lavender.

- Muy fácil cualquier persona que le guste ser popular y reconocida en el colegio. Alicia gana cada año. Es en lo único que se esfuerza.- respondió Parvati.

Las otras chicas rieron el comentario. Estuvieron un rato más hablando, y luego Padma, Hermione y Lavender se fueron cada una a su habitación. Parvati quedó sola en su cuarto revisando que todo estuviera en su lugar. Desde que se fue hasta ese momento, su habitación no había cambiado nada. Las paredes eran de distintos tonos naranjas mesclados con rojos y amarillos, intentando imitar el amanecer. Al lado derecho de la pared de la puerta, se encontraba otra puerta blanca quedaba al baño. Al lado de está había una enorme librería llena de libros, cuadernos y objetos mágicos o de decoración. Justo en la pared del frente se encontraba la cama y al lado de esta una mesita pequeña. Al lado izquierdo de la puerta principal había un enorme armario de roble, dentro ya estaba toda la ropa de Parvati ordenada. A la pared del frente, debajo de la ventana, se encontraba un escritorio también de madera de roble. Encima de él había una pluma y un montón de pergaminos blancos o escritos. Al lado del escritorio habían dos puerta de cristal que daban a un pequeño balcón, des del cual se podía ver todo el jardín de la casa.

Parvati se dirigió al armario y sacó su camisón gris con detalles azules de tirantes, que le llegaba hasta medio muslo. Se cambió deprisa y cuando ya se iba a costar picaron a la ventana. Al principió quedó desconcertada, pero luego a través del cristal vio a Perla, la oliva de Avalón. Fue corriendo abrirla y desatarle la carta que llevaba en la pata derecha. Perla la saludó con un amistoso picoteo en la oreja y luego se fue volando asía una pequeña jaula que tenía Parvati de su antiguo búho.

La joven Patil abrió la carta y la leyó:

_**Querida Parvati, espero que la fiesta fuera genial. Yo he llegado perfectamente a Hogwarts. Ya he hablado con Dumbledore y está de acuerdo en que tendrás que volver a pasar pos el sombrero seleccionador. Aunque él se hace una idea de la casa en que te tocará yo no estoy del todo seguro. Ahora ya me encuentro en mi aposento. Está justo encima de la clase y al lado de mi despacho. Espero dar la talla como profesor. Te mandado esta carta no solo para que supieras que estoy bien, sino también para pedirte que te quedes con Perla. Sabes que le cuesta un poco estar con los demás búhos y mientras tanto estará mejor contigo que no conmigo. Así también sabré que estas bien y que tienes algo que te recuerde a mí y a nuestros momentos en Paris. **_

_**Ya tengo ganas de volverte a ver. Con cariño Avalón.**_

Al terminar de leer estaba feliz de haber tenido noticias de él. Ella también quería verlo pronto, quería decirle que no podía olvidar en ningún momento todo lo que juntos habían vivido en Paris. Aunque ahora todo sería diferente. Él era su profesor y ella su alumna tendrían que mantener la distancia aunque les doliese. Con ese pensamiento se acostó.

A la mañana siguiente en la casa de los Patil se escucho un gran escándalo. En la habitación de Padma, ella estaba durmiendo tranquilamente cuando Hermione entro y les lanzó un chorro de agua en la cara para que se despierte.

-¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo Hermione?- pregunto enfadada Padma.

- Despertarte no lo ves. Hemos quedado dentro de una hora con los chicos en el callejón Diagon.- le recordó ella.- Y no creo que los quieras hacer esperar como ayer. ¿O sí?- terminó con una sonrisa burleta.

- No claro que no. Ahora mismo me levantó y nos vamos.- contestó ella.- ¿Un momento mi hermana ya esta despierta o no?

- No aún duerme. Pero eso lo dejamos para ti.- explicó Lavender entrando en la habitación.

Fue entonces cuando Padma se dio cuenta que las dos ya iban vestidas. Hermione llevaba una blusa amarilla atada por el cuello y unos piratas negros que hacían juego con las sandalias negras que se había puesto. El pelo lo tenía medio recogido en una coleta y se había puesto un poco de brillo en los labios. Lavender había optado por un vestido azul claro largo hasta las rodillas con unos pequeños cortes en los laterales. De conjunto llevaba un bolso azul y unos pendientes. Las sandalias eran marrón oscuro y se ataban en el tobillo. El pelo ese día lo llevaba suelto y liso. Iba sin maquillar.

Padma abrió su armario y sacó una camiseta blanca de tiras y unos pantalones cortos tejanos. Se fue al baño y se cambio en menos de dos minutos. El pelo se lo recogió en una trenza. Se pinto un poco los labios y se puso unas sandalias negras. Luego salió seguida de Hermione y Lavender y fue hasta la habitación de su hermana para despertarla. Intento ser un poco más dulce que Hermione, y en lugar de tirarle agua empezó a saltar en la cama de su gemela. Cuando Parvati se despertó y vio a las tres chicas vestidas tan temprano no dudo en preguntar qué pasaba.

- ¿No te lo comentamos?- preguntó Lavender

- Es obvio que no. Sino no me hubiera sorprendido creo yo.- contesto un poco borde por el mal despertar que su hermana había provocado.

- Quedamos con los chicos para ir a comprar el material escolar.- le explico Hermione.

- Ok. Si me días dos minutos me visto y nos vamos.- les respondió ella.

Las otras tres chicas se fueron al comedor. De mientras Parvati abría el armario y cogía lo primero que encontró. Se fue al baño y se cambio. Antes de salir de la habitación se miro en un espejo para ver que tal iba. Lo que vio le gusto. Había cogido una falda marrón que le llegaba hasta medio muslo y una camiseta naranja sin mangas. Unas sandalias marrones atadas por el tobillo con un poco de tacón. El pelo lo llevaba suelto y rizado y se pinto con un poco de brillo los labios.

Luego salió de la habitación y fue a encontrarse con su hermana y sus amigas en el salón. Ya estaban preparadas para partir con polvos flu. Una por una fue introduciéndose en la chimenea y dando la dirección del Caldero Chorreante. Una vez las cuatro chicas y el padre de las gemelas llegaron se dirigieron al patio trasero del local y abrieron el muro por dónde se llegaba al Callejón. Una vez en el Callejón fueron directamente al banco.

Allí se encontraron con Harry, Ron, Henry y un grupo de dos muchachos y una muchacha pelirrojos y un chico moreno. Se acercaron a ellos y saludaron a los tres primeros. Lavender y Hermione también saludaron a los demás ya que iban a la misma casa, y Padma también los saludo ya que los conocía de haber hablado con ellos un par de veces por los partidos o las materias. Parvati se dio cuenta de que no conocía a casi nadie y le pregunto a su hermana si podía presentarles.

- Bueno, es que hermanita yo no los conozco mucho. Mejor te los presenta Hermione.- le respondió ella.- Hermione bonita preséntale a los chicos a mi hermana que dice que no conoce a nadie.- comento poco disimuladamente Padma.

Como estaban en ese momento un poco alejadas, por suerte nadie las oyó. Parvati aprovecho para ver a los demás con detenimiento. La chica, que no tenía más de 13 años, era una muchacha bajita y delgada. Tenía unos ojos azules impactantes y la pequeña nariz pigada. El pelo lo llevaba recogido en una coleta. Y vestía unos pantalones piratas rosas y una camiseta blanca de manga corta. A su lado estaban los dos muchachos pelirrojos que eran idénticos: con el pelo corto, ojos marrón oscuro y la nariz también pigada. Eran altos y corpulentos. El de la derecha vestía una camisa roja y unos tejanos oscuros y cortos, mientras el de la izquierda llevaba una blusa gris con palabras blancas y unos pantalones cortos marrones. En ese instante hablaban con un chico moreno, alto, de piel bronceada. El pelo lo tenía corto y sus ojos eran verde oscuro. Poseía una nariz recta y unos labios finos rosados. Su cuerpo era musculoso, con unos abdominales, pectorales y bíceps marcados. Vestía una camisa blanca con los dos primeros botones desabrochados y unos tejanos largos.

Hermione se acerco a ellos con Parvati cogida de la mano.

- Hola chicos os presento a la hermana de Padma, Parvati Patil, es su gemela.- comentó Hermione- Ellos son Fred y George Weasley. -dijo señalando a los gemelos.- Ella es su hermana pequeña Ginny y el chico de su lado es Oliver Wood.- terminó señalado a la chica y al joven moreno.

- Como es que nunca te he visto por Hogwarts?- pregunto Ginny.

- Bueno es que estos dos últimos años he estado estudiando en Francia, concretamente en Paris.- le respondió Parvati.

De esa manera Ginny y Parvati empezaron una conversa que a los demás no intereso, al menos al principio.

- ¿y es verdad que Paris es la ciudad del amor?- pregunto con curiosidad la joven Weasley.

- Si, es verdad. Es una ciudad hermosa para compartir momentos con la persona amada. Esta toda ella llena de una magia especial que provoca que los momentos vividos en ella no los puedas olvidar.- le explico emocionada Parvati, ya que en ese momento le vinieron muchos recuerdos en la mente.

- Por como hablas parece que dejaste un gran amor en Paris.- comento burleta Fred.

- Mas o menos. Aunque nuestra relación era imposible en Paris pudimos estar un tiempo juntos. Pero mi abuelo se dio cuenta y nos prohibió volver a vernos- dijo con tristeza.- Dice que tiene otros planes para mi, y ese chico no está en ellos.

- Ya sabes cómo es el abuelo. Además oí decir a nuestros padres que era un chico nueve años mayor. Es mejor que te centres en chicos más jóvenes, como por ejemplo Cedric. Haríais muy buena pareja.- comento Padma.

Ese comentario dio una mala idea a los gemelos Weasley, ese año habría dos cuidos en la escuela y no harían de las suyas solamente en San Valentín. Los diez jóvenes empezaron a moverse para hacer las compras. Lo primero fue ir a buscar el dinero en el Banco de Gringgotts. Luego fueron a Madame Malkin a buscar los uniformes y las túnicas que se les pedía en las cartas. Más tarde se dirigieron a buscar los libros de texto, i todo el material para hacer pociones y demás clases. Cuando tuvieron todo lo necesario pararon en la heladería, para tomar un helado. Como aún tenían tiempo para hacer unas cuantas compras más antes de ir a comer, se separaron por grupos. Lavender, Hermione y Padma decidieron ir a comprar ropa y complementos en unas nuevas tiendas que habían visto antes. Fred y George se fueron a la casa de las bromas para repostar, mientras Parvati y Ginny acompañaron a los demás chicos a la tienda de Quiddich. La tienda quedaba justo delante de la tienda de animales y como a las dos chicas el quiddich no les emocionaba fueron a verla.

- Chicos nosotras vamos un momento a la tienda de animales. Así aprovecho y le compro comida a Perla.- les comentó Parvati.

- Ok. Una cosa podrías comprarme comida para Hedwing. Es que ya no me acordaba que se me está terminando.- les pidió Harry.

- Si tranquilo ningún problema. - le respondió Ginny.

- En eso entonces nos vemos de aquí un rato delante de la tienda de Quidditch, ya que nosotros tendremos para rato.- les dijo Oliver.

- ¿Tan interesante es que tardías tanto?- pregunto Parvati sorprendida.

- No, no es eso. Aunque sí que es interesante, pero el problema es que tenemos que encargar todo el nuevo equipo para el torneo, además de las nuevas pelotas para el campeonato como me pidió Madame Hoock. Y por ultimo tengo que pedir cinco escobas nuevas, ya que las de los gemelos, la de Angelina, la de Alicia y la mía están muy viejas.- le explicó.

- De acuerdo pues ya vendremos a buscaros.- finalizó Ginny.

Los tres chicos entraron en la tienda de Quidditch y las dos chicas en la de mascotas. Dentro estaba todo llenos de jaulas llenas de búhos, olivas, y gatos. Había dos peceras: una llena de sapos y tortugas y la otra con tritones. En el medio de la sala había un pequeño valladlo, que contenía tres cachorros de perros-lobo. Eran marrones con una pequeña mancha blanca en el hocico. Las dos chicas estuvieron un buen rato admirándolos. Luego fueron a buscar la comida para Hedwing y Perla, y la pagaron. Una vez pagada la comida:

- He visto que os han gustado mucho los cachorros.- les comentó la mujer.

- Si son muy hermosos.- le contestó Ginny.- pero seguro que también muy caros.- terminó tristemente.

- Son de una especie un poco extraña por lo que si son caros. Además hay una leyenda sobre ellos. Dicen que hace muchos años un joven mago procedente de una familia muy poderosa y rica se enamora de una joven maga pobre y humilde. La familia del joven se opuso a su noviazgo. Pero ellos se vieron a escondidas. Una noche el joven se presento con un pequeño cachorro de perro-lobo y se lo dio para que ella lo cuidara como si fuera un hijo de los dos. Al día siguiente el joven lo encontraron muerto en el río. El sabía que su familia había contratado a unos hombres para que mataran a la chica, por lo que decidió dar su vida y salvar la de ella. Como no podrían tener hijos le dejo el cachorro que cuando fue más grande defendió a la joven de la familia del chico. Que para vengarse siguieron intentado matarla.- les explico la mujer.- Por eso se dice que si alguien te regala un cachorro de perro-lobo realmente te ama. Aunque claro solo son leyendas.- terminó la mujer.

Las dos chicas se despidieron y salieron de la tienda comentando la historia. A las dos les había fascinado lo que izo el joven para salvar a la mujer amada. Fue entonces que los chicos salieron de la tienda.

- Chicas traéis unas caras de felicidad y soñadoras. ¿Qué os ha pasado, habéis visto a vuestro príncipe azul?- se burló Ron, recibiendo una cachetada en la cabeza por parte de Ginny.

- No tonto. Pero es que en la tienda hemos visto unos cachorros hermosos, y la propietaria nos conto una leyenda referente a ellos.- le contestó.

- Era una historia de amor muy bonita.- les termino de contar Parvati.- Pero es solo eso, una historia. Será mejor que vayamos a buscar a los demás.

Los cinco jóvenes se dirigieron hacía la plaza central del Callejón dónde les esperaban los demás. Hermiones, Padma y Lavender llevaban como cinco bolsas llenas de ropa cada una. Y los gemelos no traían bolsas pero habían hecho un largo pedido que les sería enviado directamente a su casa antes del día de partir. Una vez todos juntos decidieron coger el autobús Noctambulo para ir a Hosmed a comer.

- Hola, soy Fran el conductor del autocar Noctambulo. ¿Cuántos tickets serán?- pregunto el chico.

- Diez por favor.- respondió Lavender.

- Lo siento mucho pero en estos momentos solo nos quedan ocho asientos libres. ¿Qué queréis hacer?- les comentó Stan.

-¿Como lo hacemos?- dijo Padma

- Fácil. Oliver tiene el permiso de aparecer por lo que él puede aparecerse junto con otro y el resto en el autobús.- respondió Fred.

- Ok. Lo haremos así los chicos no podemos ir con Wood porque pesamos demasiado. Por lo que tiene que ir una chica. Ginny no porque es demasiado pequeña, y las otras es igual pero mejor que vaya Parvati. Tu Padma y Lavender no porque os da miedo y tu Hermione tienes que vigilar a Ron.- Explico George.

- Bueno pues ya está. Vamos chicos arriba.- dijo Ron.- Nos vemos en el parque central de Hosmed chicos.

- Vigila que no le pase nada a mi hermana o eres hombre muerto.- se despidió Padma.

- Chao.- dijeron los ocho jóvenes subiendo al autobús.

Una vez dentro los gemelos se sentaron juntos al final del pasillo. Las cuatro chicas cogieron el único compartimiento de cuatro que estaba libre y Harry y Ron se sentaron detrás de ellas.

En el Callejón Diagon Oliver y Parvati aún no habían asumido lo que había pasado.

- Bueno será mejor que nos vayamos. Solo te aviso que no hace mucho que tengo el permiso y es la primera vez que viajo junto otra persona. Pero tranquila que irá bien.- le comentó el joven Wood.

- Si bueno no estoy muy tranquila pero si se tiene que hacer.- respondió ella.

Oliver cogió a Parvati por la cintura y la atrajo asía él, luego la rodeo con sus brazos por la cintura quedando los dos abrazados y muy juntos. Él le explico que era porque de esa forma tenía entendido que no notabas tanto el peso un cerrar y abrir de ojos los dos jovenes ya estaban en medio del parque de Hosmed esperando a sus amigos, los cuales llegaron diez minutos después de ellos. Los diez juntos se fueron las tres escombras. Encontraron una mesa para diez al final del local. Justo después de sentarse les vino a tomar nota la propietaria la señorita Rosmenta.

Mientras comían Ginny y Parvati explicaban a las demás chicas la historia de los cachorros perros-lobo. Como era de esperar Hermione, Padma y Lavender quedaron fascinadas. Los chicos por su parte lo encontraban una cursilada. Según la experiencia de los gemelos el mejor regalo era una buena joya.

- Bueno es verdad que a las chicas nos gustan mucho las joyas. Pero cualquier objeto o animal que tenga una leyenda así de bonita es un regalo perfecto.- respondió Lavender

- No hace falta hacer el gran regalo para demostrar lo que se siente por otra persona.- comentó sabiamente Hermione.- Se tiene que demostrar en los momentos que los dos pasan juntos y en pequeños detalles.

- Y si son hechos por una mismo mucho mejor.- les dijo Ginny.

-¿De verdad preferís algo hecho por vuestro chico, que un gran diamante?- pregunto confuso Ron.

- Si, por que un objeto hecho por uno mismo realmente prueba los sentimientos del otro.- le explico Padma.

- Tranquila que ya se lo diremos a Kevin, para que lo ponga en práctica.- se rio Harry.

- Yo no siento nada por Kevin, solo somos amigos.- se defendió la joven Patil.

- ¿DE verdad? Porque nadie lo diría con esas miraditas que os dais.- se burlo Lavender.

- Vamos chicos ya basta, tarde o temprano tendrán que reconocerlo. Y Hasta entonces nosotros tenemos que creer en lo que nos digan aun que sea evidente lo contrario.- defendió Parvati a su hermana.

- Gracias hermanita. TE quiero mucho.

- Parvati nos puedes hablar un poco más del chico de Francia.- le pregunto Ginny.- Por favor.

- Esta bien. Es un chico de 23 años. Nos conocimos en una fiesta que organizaba mi abuelo. El estaba prometido con una joven mitad bela, a la cual no amaba. Ella tampoco lo amaba a él por lo que huyo esa misma noche con un joven español. Los padres del chico estaban desolados pero entendieron que no podían obligar a dos personas a casarse si no se querían. A partir de esa noche el chico y yo nos hicimos amigos y quedamos frecuentemente. En eso que empezamos a sentir una atracción el uno por el otro. Pero todo se estropeo cuando su familia se alió a las tropas de Voldemort. A partir de entonces no nos dejaban vernos.- les explico tristemente Parvati.

- ¿Y que hicisteis?- pregunto curiosa Padma.

- Pues nada nos fuimos viendo a escondidas. Pero un día nos encontró Alicia y le explico al abuelo. Des de entonces el abuelo siempre me hacía ir con escolta para que Avalón...

- ¿Has dicho Avalón? ¿No se llama así el chico que os acompaño a ti y a Álica asta casa?- pregunto Lavender.- ¿No será él?

- Si Lavender ese es Avalón. Y si me permites, terminar la historia lo entenderás. Con la escolta el abuelo, se aseguraba que Avalón no pudieses acercarse a mí. Decía que era por mi seguridad. Pero un día los caballeros oscuros nos atacaron y Avalón nos salvo a Alicia y a mí. Y desde entonces el abuelo le hiso ser nuestro guardaespaldas. Pero no se fía de él y me prohibió tener ningún romance. También es por eso que este año será profesor nuestro en Hogwarts. Porque está totalmente prohibido tener una relación profesor-alumno.- termino tristemente Parvati.

- Lo lamento hermanita. Pero tienes que entender que es muy mayor para ti. Fíjate en chicos más de tu edad.- le dijo Padma.

- Como Cedric por ejemplo.- Comentó Lavender.

- O si no podrías fijarte en Oliver que es mejor partido.- Dijo Fred como quien no quiere la cosa.

- Lo lamento, pero te recuerdo que Oliver solo ama a su escoba.- se burlo George.- Nunca se le ha visto con una chica. Según el no son de fiar.

Todos rieron por el comentario de George, incluso Oliver a quien no le molestaba que se burlaran de el por no haber ido nunca con ninguna chica. Sus mayores aficiones y retos eran el quidditch y los estudios y no eran compaginables con las chicas. Además en su familia había la tradición que el abuelo escogieses a la esposa de su nieto. "Así porque molestarse a conocer chicas si ya me impondrían una de aquí poco" pensó el joven portero.

Terminaron de comer tranquilamente. Luego fueron a dar una vuelta por el pueblo y a las seis de la tarde cogieron, esta vez todos, el autobús Noctambulo para regresar a casa.

A las diez de la noche las chicas ya dormían y tenían el equipaje hecho. Al día siguiente volverían por fin al colegió y todas estaban nerviosas y con muchas ganas. Algunas para volver a ver a sus compañeros de escuela y amigos. Alicia y Parvati para saber por fin cual sería su casa y que gente conocerían.

La noche les paso volando y sin ni siquiera darse cuenta ya eran las ocho y los despertadores sonaban en la mansión Patil.


End file.
